REFRESHED (fiolee)
by Maxx Goodnight
Summary: fionnas tired of being a good little girl lemons and fiolee
1. Chapter 1

MISS ME GUYS!HA YEAH RIGHT SO IVE HAD TO MOVE TO ANOTHER ACCOUNT SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT AND SO READ MY NEW STORY ON ME NEW ACCOUNT LUV YA

* * *

Fionna p.o.v

I sighed as I trudged home from another hard day of adventuring. My tired feet heavly pounding against the ground, making soft thumping noises. Ever since cake had her kittens I have never been so busy. Its like everyone needs some fucking thing done! And apparently im the only fucking one who can do it ! Prince gumball had me running back and forth from different kingdoms since five a.m this morning then flame prince 'absolutely" needed me to run to the ice kingdom because his stupid ass lost some torch thingy then when I couldn't find it he calls me up saying that he found it under his bed. I mean like ,WHAT THE FUCK! then the cougar queen takes not just prince gumball but seven other princes that I had to CARRY on my back out of the castle then i had to fight the old bitch!

I felt my pocket vibrate! Ugh! it was gumball. I answered the phone. "Hello" I answered bitterly. " hello fionna. yes well you see first off you really need to work on your greetings. and secondly, I need you to come back and take these glittershrooms back to the3 fairy kingdom because the are not the right color they are rose pink and not gumball pink" Every word he said was raising my anger more and more till finally i hear," I thought you could get the simplest task in all of AAA fionna its not that hard." I finally broke" WELL IF IT WAS SO EASY THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDNT YOU GET IT FUCKING YOURSELF! IF IT WAS SOO HARD THEN YOU COULD HAVE DONE RIGHT OH WAIT YOU COULDNT BECUASE YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING!1 IM ALWAYS GETTING YOUR PRINCESS ASS STUFF" I screamed into the phone. i heard him scoff then say" well then , fionna I expect your apology in the morning for your rude bnehavior , good night" then the phone went dead.

Thats it! Im tired of being a' good little girl'. im gonna show them exactly who i am .

* * *

ok so this is just a little introduction the real thing starts in the first chapter later babies


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;"heres chapter two please accept my dearest apologies for i have been such a crappy author I wanna thank HugMonster14 for helping me out by messageing me to update and really helping me run through this . thank you HugMonster14! Heres a long chapter to hopefully hold you over for a while. Now with further ado chapter two/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;"Fionna's P.O.V/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The next morning I woke up feeling better than i had ever felt in the last 17 years of my life. Throwing the blankets off me i ran straight to my dresser. Since Cake moved out I changed my entire room . It is now midnight blue with black trim, my bed is now a a black canopy bed the dresser i painted black with blue drawers and i the floor is now littered with soft blue feels more like home now so I dont give fuck./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Anyway, running to my dresser i yanked the drawers out excitedly and searched for clothes. i grabbed a black lond sleeve shirt with blue angel wings with rips down the sleeves and hood with black bunny ears, a pair of dark wash blue jeans with random holes and black fishnet tights to go underneath the jeans. and ran to the shower. Dropping my clothes on the sink I turned the shower on to just the right tempature. Stripping my pajamas off i stepped in. I let the water run down my body as I soaked in the relaxing feeling. after about seven minutes i grabbed my while fluffy pillow thing ( I have no idea wht the fuck the fhings are called) and drenched it in cherry blossiom soap and started scrubing all the dirt of my body from the last few days./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After I finished my arms and legs i i washed my chest. i noticed that im no longer the same flat chested 13 years old girl with a stupid little crush on a dumbass prince. my boobs are now up to a double D cups and im fucking proud of them. my stomach is flat and I hadnt noticed that lost so much weight . Ha thats cool dude. i am taller about 5'5 only about like five inches shorter than gumbal and six or seven shorter than marshall lee./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Marshall lee. maybe i should got see him" I thought as scrubbed strawberry shampoo in my hair. i smiled remembering all the things weve done since i was a kid. running woth wolves , beating the shit pout out of his physco bitch ex girlfriend ashley and the time he almost died...A tear slid down my face as I thought of that day./p  
p style="text-align: left;"we were just flying home after battling his mom andhe just started bleeding from his bite marks, tears flew past my face as we pummeted to the ground... if it would have been for cake seeing us falling from the house we would have certantly died but she cuaght us. she ran to gumball for marshal to get treatment. only hours later her water broke and she had her kittens. the minute the babys were cleaned and given back ti her marshall lee woke up and everything was perfect until three days later when she said she was moving out. that was a year ago and since then my life is just shit./p  
p style="text-align: left;"rinsing myself off i trudged out of the shower and grabbed my clothes. i didnt bother a towel since no one ever came to see me. i stomped into my room still dripping and threw my clothes on the bed. scrambling through my clothes i realized i didnt get any fucking underwear. Going back to my fucking dresser i yanked a pair of black lace boyshorts and a black lace bra. putting them on i contiued getting dressed../p  
p style="text-align: left;"i jumped down to the second floor to go to the vanity room that used to be cakes sewing room but now just holds hair and make up stuff with my weapons and shit. i sat down at the pure white vanity table and started brushing my long blonde hair. i frowned at my reflection. i hated my blonde hair it makes me look like a good little girl. ''you know what fuck it" i said going to the closet. i pulled out a bottle labeled ' magic dye think of a color and your hair will change to your emotions' and my straightener.I sat back down at my vanity and set the items on the table. I opened the drawer in front of me and pulled out a remote. I pointed the remote at my ipod stand that marshal found for me and played a band called ' All Time low and played the song 'Bad enough for you' setting the remote down i started the process of dying my hair./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After the dye was set I started to straighten my hair. after my hair was dry and straight i grabbed a pair of scissors and cut my hair to the small of my back. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my now ebony black hair with blue tips . I brushed myh bangs over my left eye and snipped it to just below my lips. i got up and went to my small weapon chest and grabbed a chaine bracelet with a navy blue bow. Marshall got it for me if i tapped the bow it unwrapped into sword. its was fucking awesome! i looked at myself in the mirror one more time and i realized i got dye all over my shirt."fuck!' i screamed ats i trudged back to my room grabbing my ipod and headphones and shoving them in my back pocket./p  
p style="text-align: left;"once up the ladder i went to the dresser4 and grabbed a navy blue strapless belly shirt that was short on the sides and long in the front. i looked over at my phone glowing in its glow in the dark case i picked up 43 missed calls from gumball. I groaned as he called again." What " I answered bitterly. " Fionna where have you been you were supposed to be here at six o'clock this morning! It nine o'clock you are three hours late i have been calling you all morning! A lady should never be late! get over here now!" he screamed at me. " ugh fine ill be over there soon gumwad."and hung up before he could bitch anymore. Shoving my phoone in my back pocket i slipped on socks and navy converse and went down stairs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" i grabbed my old cat ear head band off the table put it on, my leather jacket and bunny hat off the coat rack. I put my jacket on and plugged my headphones in . i started listening to music as i walked past the lake of fire and chunked my hat into . clearing my self of ,my old self and kept walking to the candy kingdom. once there i strolled into the castle and went straight into gumballs lab and just hopped up on a table and sat there waiting . Gumball came in about five minutes later and nearly jumped out of his skin."Fionna about damn time you got i get off my lab table before you break it and zip up that jacket you dont look very lady like/p  
p style="text-align: left;"oh no he didn't/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"leaving a cliffy becuase i have t go and i cant finish it soooo bye/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**new chapter! haha sorry for the cliffy guys! * warning i do not own the hex girls or any character in this story* please let me know if i got names wrong because i think i do but im not exactly sure so. sorry guys**

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V

'Oh No He Didnt' I thought as he insulted me." fionna I'm not trying to hurt you it's just you're not entirely skinny your pudgy stomach isn't exactly the prettiest thing to look at. and well neither are you. so any way today..." he trailed off I anger fulled my being. I can't believe this prissy ass bitch ass prince. the tips of my hair turned stark red as I screamed" DO WHAT?! I CANT BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO SAY THAT TO ME I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The prince slowly sank back at my yelling and was literally hiding in a corner. He straightened up and cleared his throat. " fionna all i was saying is your kinda expanded , not the prettiest in the land and i didn't even see your hair. Why would your change your blonde hair? Now you look like that bumhead Marshall lee and I thought you were better than that." the prince shook his head and smacked his lips. I stomped my feet angrily and slapped him across his pink face. "fuck you 1" i screamed and ran off tears spraying my face. gumballs voice rang through the halls " ILL EXPECT YOUR APOLOGY TOMORROW MORNING!". I kept running thinking i just had to leave AAA. I couldn't stay here any more so i ran home. grabbing my leather backpack I filled it with the necessary thing id need clothes weapons make chargers ect. I ran out the door and followed the sun out of AAA.

After running for what felt like hours i slipped and fell down a cliff as i tumbled down i was knocked unconscious. When i woke up there with two girls standing over me. one of then was blonde in two large pigtails her black with goggles perched on her head and green makeup expresses her pale skin she wore black shorts and a dark green corset. with black and green stockings on her arms and legs and a pair of black combat boots. the other girl had dark red hair with matching make up she had a black dress with puffy white sleeves and red gloves with black stockings and black boots. " hey are you ok? " the red girl asked . I sat up and rubbed my head. " yeah Im fine" the girls helped me up on my feet. " im fionna who are you?" I introduced. the red girl spoke" im thorn and this is Dusk." she smiled wickedly. I took a step back " you have fangs! Are you a vampire?" I asked girls laughed" no were not vampires .Were Immortals. " Dusk responded." our fangs are because we filed our teeth down so we could pass as vampires." she finished" What are you fionna?" thorn asked her green eyes digging in my soul. "I'm human." I whispered looking at the ground.

I thought they were gonna reject me but they didn't they hugged me."huh?'" i gasped. WE used to be human a long time ago with out friend Luna. she didn't make it with the spell and she died years ago. you see im one-sixteen wiccan ,which means i basically have witch powers. but i use them for good."thorn explained as they let go. " fionna do you have a place to go tonight?" Dusk asked her eyes pleading with me for the truth. " no " I said sadly. They both grabbed my hands and pulled with them." where are we going? " i asked." you coming with us" Thorn hissed. I nodded as i saw a mansion over the horizon the building looked exactly like the one from that move marshall showed me the haunted mansion. i saddened as i thought of him. i just left him what would he think. too late now i guess. " welcome to our home." the girls said in unison. The decor was exactly like the haunted house the paintings the stair case everything. " the house was a movies set a long time ago before the 'mushroom war'." i smiled because i actually saw that movie." I've seen that movie with an old friend once." the girls smiled.

they took me down the hall to a music room. "this room contains every instrument we have picked up since we settled down.'' dusk eyes darted the room till i came upon a midnight blue axe shaped guitar. thorn must have caught my stare at the instrument because he nudged me towards it. " go on o can play it if you want." she encouraged handing me a skull shaped guitar pic. i picked up the guitar with shaky hands and wrapped the sling around my shoulder. I placed m fingers delicately on the rets and strummed the strings lightly. I slowly started to play a tune me and marshall made up and hummed my own words to it. i got lost in my own world and just kept playing then i snapped out of it when I heard dusk and thorn gasp inwardly. i looked up my eyes wide " what?" thorn walked up to me" will you join our band Fionna ?" i thought about for a minute. why not it's not like i have anything else to do I've run away from AAA and home and i have no where else to be so you know what " yes i will" we all screamed and jumped up " wicked fionna welcome to the hex girls!" the girls said as they hugged me.

the girls showed to a room later on that night and we started our future together as a band.

* * *

marshall's P.O.V

its been about three years since bunny had disappeared and i have been all over AAA. Gumball insisted that i take a few days off from searching from her sop tonight me and my band 'The Scream Kings' are opening up for a band called 'The hex girls' or something. I don't know I just can't get my little bunny girl out of my head . i loved her so much and never told her. I got dressed in all black and a red plade shirt and flew to the arena.

* * *

so yeah how this a nother cliffy I know but im tired and my boyfriend is bothering me so ill type up another chapter later. i know im a bitch for leaving it like this im sorry but hey marshall lee made a appearance ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

ok geez guys i know i suck but damn dont have to lay the ground levels out on me . shit. oh well so im not going to play this shit out i am super busy and have like no time right now with school starting but i promise i will update as soon as i get the chance im updating this on my phone so its shittier than normal. sorry guys!


End file.
